Decorations are often used as part of a celebration of an event or a season. For example, a living area or a shopping mall may be decorated with a Christmas tree having strings of lights and colored bulbs as part of the Christmas holiday season. A larger decoration placed on the top of a Christmas tree could be perceived as the main attraction of the Christmas tree. In another example, a Menorah or other lighted decoration may be employed as part of a Chanukah celebration.
In some circumstances, lighting effects may be used to provide a desired appearance to the decorations. For example, a jack-o-lantern pumpkin ornament may include an internal light bulb to produce a glowing effect during the nighttime celebration of Halloween. In an alternative example, if a decorative device is intended to appear as a Menorah, the device may be a formed part having colorations and the shape of a nine-branched candelabrum. Such a Menorah decoration may incorporate light bulbs at the tips of the candles to provide the appearance of burning candles.